


Homeless

by missnothing22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homesickness, Kisses, Long-Term Relationship(s), Longing, M/M, Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missnothing22/pseuds/missnothing22
Summary: Meeting with fans, making people smile, sightseeing in the most beautiful places in the world – tour is every artist’s dream. But at the same time it means constant separation from loved ones. Do the love declarations and promises survive when it comes to reality?





	Homeless

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic in English. Thank you @rainbowninja for being the best beta!  
> I hope you like it!  
> Enjoy!

“Harry! Harry! Harry!” the crowd was chanting enthusiastically.

The last song from the setlist ended, which meant that the concert was about to end too. Harry should have said 'goodbye' and disappeared from the stage, but he always had a problem with this part of performing. He could just stand in front of the fans and thank them infinitely, but this would never express what was going on in his heart. He loved every single one of them. Without them he would have never reached his childhood dreams. That's why he was standing in the middle of the stage, thanking and sending kisses to them, which caused only louder screams.

After some additional minutes, which weren't in the concert plan, he had to leave with tears in his eyes and disappear backstage. A couple minutes later his band joined him. There was emotion and pure happiness on their faces. Clare tried to hide a tear streaming down her cheek, while everybody was grinning broadly in silence. Even Mitch threw out his mask, of a man who never smiles, and his mouth’s corners went up, while Sarah was looking at him with fondness. They couldn't believe how much their lives had changed since last year. Harry as usually thanked every single one of them and opened his arms, inviting them to a massive hug. He was really happy.

One hour later Harry got changed from a shiny suit in the shades of pale pink and baby blue to a soft hoodie and skinny jeans. He was in a tour bus with everyone who had made his dreams a real thing. The air was full of loud conversations, laugher and a family atmosphere. Harry Lambert and his boyfriend were mocking each other as usual, while Sarah, Mitch and Clare were talking about a fan project during ‘Sign of the Times’ and Lou Teasdale with Lux on her lap laughed with Adam. Jeff approached Harry and gave him a friendly hug mixed with a protective look.

“Congrats! Another great performance!”

“Thanks, Jeff. It's always good to be in London. The audience here is so special - they have such a good energy,” he said, smiling, what caused a cute dimple to appear on his cheek.

“Tonight you can finally have some rest in your own bed. Take the opportunity and relax, because you’ve got another gig tomorrow!” Jeff patted him on the shoulder.

“Okay, mum. As soon as I come home I'll go to bed,” Harry laughed, mimicking a childish voice.

Later, when he’d said goodbye to everyone, he got in the car that had been waiting for him for a while. He politely greeted his driver, whom he was good friends with, and had a little chat along the way.

After couple minutes he was finally home. He took a deep breath, where he stood in his yard. He loved living on tour - meeting with people and seeing new places. The dynamics of waking up everyday in a different place gave him a motivation to work, but coming back home and sleeping in own bed after weeks spent in hotels was always a relief.

He walked up to the entrance and started unlocking the door. He came in and smelled familiar blueberries candles, which were set up in every corner. The smell of home.

He was still hearing bass beating in his ears, when he yelled loudly, “Louis!”

But nobody answered.

He only heard an echo of his own voice. Harry was hit by a total silence.

He dumped his bag somewhere and stood still, staring at the empty room. Everything was normal - the simple dark furniture looked the same as the last time he had been home. On the table there was a The Rolling Stones album, which apparently hadn't been put away. Moreover, in the kitchen he found Louis' notebook, in which he usually wrote some lyrics when the ideas came to his mind in the most unexpected moments.

The problem was that the apartment looked the same but Harry couldn't feel like home. The space was empty and lifeless. He was used to quite music playing in the background as Louis joked with him. He smiled softly, as his fingertips touched the damaged notebook. Suddenly, he saw a little piece of paper between the pages. He took it and saw a tiny, handwritten letter: 'Have a nice day, babe'. Harry couldn’t help himself and a little smile appeared on his face.

Little things like that always got him, and he was such a lucky man, because Louis loved making his day that way.

He hid the piece of paper and put it in to the place where he had found it before. He grabbed his bag and went upstairs, straight to the bedroom. Along the way, he chose Louis' number on his mobile, so that when he lay down on the satin, burgundy bedding, he was ready to hear a familiar voice. How fast the disappointment appeared on his face, when the only thing he heard was a continuous sound while nobody answered the phone. Finally, the call went to voice-mail, so Harry automatically rejected it. “That's weird,” he thought.

It reminded him of the conversation he had had with Louis that morning.

“Hi babe. How are you doing at home?”

“Hmm... Fine but I haven't been there so much yet. We landed in London in the middle of the night, so I fell asleep as soon as I came home. Now I'm about to leave because I'm having a meeting with Jeff. Later I have rehearsals and the concert. So, as you can see, I haven't had time to enjoy being here yet. But... I wish you were here with me...”

“Hazz... I'd love to have you beside me now, but we spent some time together last week.”

“Exactly 162 hours ago. The hand of a clock has ticked half a million times since I saw you last time. Do you think it's not that much?”

There was a silence.

“Lou, are you with me?”

“Yeah, yeah, I am. Harry, love, you know I can't control some things, but we'll see each other next week and my arms won't let you go.”

“I hope so...”

“Harry, keep your head up. You have to have a good energy for the fans. You can't let them down. We'll talk as soon as your concert ends. I cross my heart.”

“I can't wait to see you.”

“Hazz, I love you. Never forget it.”

“I love you too, boo. Now go to sleep because I woke you up in the middle of the night.”

“Haha don't worry, honey. You can call me whenever you want.”

“Goodnight.”

Harry was sitting on the bed when he realised that it was a memory of his morning chat. Louis had promised that they would talk that night. When Louis promises something, he does it. Sometimes later than he’s supposed to, but he does. The fact he didn't answer the call doesn't mean anything. He might not have heard the ring.

Harry dialed Louis' number again, hoping his panic was unnecessary. Unfortunately, the situation was the same, except that the voice-mail turned on immediately. This meant that Louis rejected his call instantaneously or switched off the phone.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. He tried to calm down, telling himself Louis was working in the studio now and didn’t have time. It was completely normal and there was no reason to panic.

Harry decided to have a shower to relax and get rid of his nervous thoughts. The water was streaming down his muscles but there was no way to take his mind off. He couldn't unsee those blue eyes in his mind. He only thought about the one name.

When he came back to the bedroom, wearing only underpants and having wet hair, he made sure he hadn't missed any calls. Unluckily, it was 1:52 am and Louis still hadn’t called him.

Harry had no clue how to feel about this. His current mood was a mix of longing, exasperation and worry, and he didn't know what predominated. He should have been enjoying his free time at home, he should have been happy, but instead, he overthought everything and worried about Louis. Because what was the point of being home alone? It was just a lifeless space full of redundant stuff to make it seem less empty. But materialistic things didn’t fill the emptiness in his heart. If there was nobody to share this place with, it became useless, like a candle without the fire. It won't lighten nor give a warmth. Harry felt as cold as a fireless candle. He would have traded this luxurious house full of fancy equipment for the sparkle which set his life is on fire. To be with Louis.

Harry didn't want to give up, so he lay down on the cold, satin sheets and tried to contact Louis. Again, he only heard a voice-mail's polite voice. Despite this, he did it one more time, and again and again... Finally, he put down the phone, when his eyes became wet and one tear ran down his cheek.

“We'll talk as soon as your concert ends. I cross my heart.”

He was a mess. What if something had happened to Louis? Maybe he had an accident and that was the reason why he wasn’t answering? Louis wouldn’t ignore him on purpose, would he? Even if he had, what could the reason be? More questions came to his mind and he couldn't stop overthinking. The tears started to flood his face, revealing his accumulated emotions.

In the act of defeat he gave up and covered himself with dark, burgundy bedding and tried to get rid of all his gloomy thoughts. After some time, the teardrops on his cheeks vanished and his breath became peaceful. He calmed down and started to sing very quietly, almost semiconsciously:

If I could fly I'd be coming right back home to you.

The time ticked away but Harry still repeated that one melody again and again...

***

Suddenly, Harry woke up to a feeling of warm lips pressed to his. He slowly raised his languid eyelids to see a reflection of candles sparkling in familiar blue irises. In the dusk he saw little wrinkles by eyes that were smiling at him genuinely.

“Louis..?” he whispered hoarsely, still half-unconscious.

“Hi, baby,” he heard from the person who was leaning over him.

Harry was trying to figure out, if what he saw was only his imagination, but when he rubbed his face with his fingers, making sure he was awake, he opened his eyes widely and felt a massive wave of energy.

“Louis, it's you!!!” he got up, screaming from excitement.

He wrapped his arms around Louis' neck and cuddled-in to his soft hoodie. He could feel Louis' crazy heartbeat when his boyfriend cuddled him back, giggling cutely.

“What are you doing here?!” he asked but he didn't give Louis a chance to answer, because he pressed his lips to his lover's.

Louis kissed him back, putting all his feelings into it and running his fingers through Harry's hair. After they had unburdened their first, aggressive emotions, Louis started with an abashed voice.

“You know... Our morning's conversation made me...” he sighed. “When you told me you had been counting hours since our last meeting and you wanted to spend this time together at home... Harry, I can't stand the thought that you're home alone and probably walking sadly from wall to wall, tearing up. I know you very well, and I'm aware you'll never ever ask me to leave everything and come to you... so I left everything and came. Special for you”, he finished emphatically and left soft kisses on Harry's knuckles.

In the meantime the green-eyed one was sitting on his boyfriend's lap very quietly, which Louis found a little bit worrying.

“Honey, say something. Aren't you happy I'm here?” he asked hesitantly because he expected another reaction.

The only answer he saw was a view of big, tearing-up eyes gazing at him, before Harry's emotions won and wet streams started to run down his face, mixed with sound of sobbing.

“Harry... What's wrong? Why are you crying? What happened?” Louis tried to calm him down, so he began kissing salty teardrops on his skin.

It took Harry a couple minutes to quiet down. When he could finally breathe normally, he mumbled:

“This morning you promised that we would talk in the evening, and I couldn't wait to hear you, because being here alone is so cold and strange. There's no home without you,” his eyes went wet again. “And I tried to contact you, but you didn't answer. I thought that maybe you forgot about me or, what’s worst, something bad had happened to you. I was worrying the whole time that you were flying to me, across the whole of America and the ocean, just because of me being sad...” his voice broke.

Louis was listening and looking at him fondly, because Harry looked like a tearful baby. He was trying to hide that he was about to cry too.

“What have I done to deserve you, Louis?” Harry added and he cuddled in harder, making his lover's sweatshirt wet.

Louis tried to act cool, and he took Harry's head between his hands to make sure they were sharing eye contact.

“Harry, listen to me. You deserve all the best. You deserve to be happy and to be loved. I am here to give you all those things, and our job and the fucking contracts will never make it impossible. Do you understand me?”

Harry’s eyes were still full of tears, but this time he was smiling. The only response Louis received was a delicate kiss. Harry's lips dabbed Louis’ ones like they were made from silk. Louis couldn't deny that he really liked this kind of reply, but this time he wanted Harry to talk to him.

“Harry, I'd lie if I said I wasn't pleased with your answer, but tell me. Do you understand what I said? Will you remember that I'm here only for you and I always will be?”

“Yes, I do understand,” he confirmed with a quiet but deep voice.

“Good.” Louis planted a kiss on his forehead. “And please, no more tears. I came here to make you smile, not cry.”

Harry giggled sweetly and put his arms around Louis’ waist, stealing some heat from him. He closed his eyes, leant his head against Louis' collarbones and sniffed his scent.

“Crying because of you? Only from happiness. Do you know you're the best one I could have?”

Louis chuckled and answered typically for him, “I've heard about it somewhere.”

“But won't you have problems because of me? You should be working in the studio now...”

Harry barely finished his sentence, when Louis cut him off. “Hazz, there's nothing more important than you. A couple days off never hurt anyone. But let's drop it. It's time only for me and you.”

He grabbed Harry that way he made him fall delicately on the pillows. Louis took the satin bedding and covered the curly-headed one with it.

“Let's sleep, because it's 3am and, I'm not sure if you remember, you're having a concert tomorrow!” he reminded him firmly.

Harry whined from dissatisfaction.

“No, I don't wanna sleep now,” he replied, throwing the downy material off.

A little smirk popped up on Louis’ face, what meant that he had predicted his boyfriend's reaction.

“Harry, be a good boy and go to sleep,” he mocked him and dropped the duvet over both their bodies.

“No. I want to enjoy that you're here with me,” he pouted, being cute.

Louis sighed and rolled his eyes to pretend he was annoyed, but the smile on his face showed his true emotions.

“So what do you want to do?”

“Kiss me.”

The blue-eyed one raised his eyebrows.

“I've already kissed you.”

Harry decided to not hesitate, so he attacked Louis' mouth. He was working on the shorter one’s lips dynamically but gently too, involving all his emotions. He started looking for his love's body in the mess of fabric, but the hoodie prevented him from finding it. He stopped making out and said roughly, “I have no idea why you're still wearing all these clothes. For fuck's sake, take them off.”

He pulled Louis' hoodie off, along with his shirt, and disposed of his pants too. He started leaving gentle kisses from Louis’ chest to his tum, till he reached his abdomen where he bit sensitive skin, making little marks. Louis, eyes widening and inhaling heavily, observed Harry, but he finally said, “Hazz, what are you doing...”

In the meantime, the curly-headed one stripped the skinny jeans from Louis' legs. When he got rid of needless clothes, he leant forward and, after sharing long eye contact, he started to kiss Louis' neck, leaving some dark red love bites.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Louis repeated, and the sound of his voice showed that he wasn't as pleased as he was supposed to be.

“I'm trying to make up for your surprise,” he responded softly.

“Oh no, no,” Louis answered definitively, holding Harry so that he was on top and his boyfriend was beneath him. He caught his wrists and made impossible for him to move.

Harry didn't know what was going on, so he scrunched his face up.

“You didn't like it...?” he asked with a confused, maybe a little bit resentful voice.

A fond smile appeared on Louis face, because he could never believe that Harry could sometimes feel so insecure.

“Babe, what you were doing was delightful, but I am the one who has to repay you.”

“No, I don't want it. I want to give you pleasure,” he made a pouty face like a child.

“You'll give me pleasure when you're a good boy.,” Louis stared into Harry’s emerald irises, which were reflecting the sparkling candles. The tone of his voice changed from playful to deep and low.

Louis knew that with Harry, everything was different from everybody else. Usually Louis was sassy, spontaneous and loud. But Harry was delicate like a rose petal, so he deserved to be treated the same way.

The boy below him noticed the difference in Louis' voice, which made him stop squirming as he waited for directions.

“Close your eyes,” Louis whispered, but Harry was still looking at him with darkened pupils and hasty breath.

“Close them,” he repeated firmly but still softly.

The curly boy's eyelids fell down, his long lashes brushing against his cheeks. Louis leant forward and kissed every single one gently. This sweet act made Harry smile involuntarily.

“Don't say anything,” Louis added, when he saw that Harry was about to speak.

To stop him from this idea, he left a fast kiss on his raspberry lips.

“Feel,” he said at the end, when he touched Harry's jawline with his nose.

He was petting Harry’s neck with his mouth when he started sucking and biting sensitive skin. Because of the mix of velvet lips and rough beard, Harry got shivers and started to groan. During that time, Louis kept up his work and went lower and lower. He teased Harry's hard nipple, which let him feel how fast Harry’s heart was beating. Later, he focused on the butterfly tattoo on his tum. He left a track of small marks in this area, but he released Harry's hands, which had been pressed to the pillow, and began to roam around his body's curves. Harry was wriggling all the time from Louis' touch, muffling his moans. Harry ran his fingers with the rings on them through his boyfriend's hair and massaged his skin, while Louis was working on his stomach. When he was happy that everybody would see who Harry belonged to, Louis went down to his hips, where there were laurel leaves inked. He wrapped his fingers around Harry's skinny thighs, and then he _obviously by accident_ bumped Harry’s erection with his chin. Because of this short contact, Harry hissed and jerked his hips.

“Louis...” he spoke for the first time.

But Louis seemed to not see Harry's reaction. Instead, he bit his skin, rubbing that sensitive area.

“Louis, please...” Harry stuttered quietly like he was about to sob.

They boy on the top looked up and saw that Harry had his eyes wide open. His lips looked like raspberries. Bloody red and swollen from biting. Harry was so thirsty, which made Louis think that if it had been a competition, he would have scored ten points for this category. Everything was going right.

“I asked you to be quiet and to close your eyes,” he admonished him, when their eyes met.

Harry looked down, sighing quietly as an act of giving up, even though his body wasn't able to calm down.

“Louis... Please...” he begged, running his nails across the older one's thighs.

“What do you want from me?”

“Can you get to the main point?” he finally asked and pushed up his hips, in need of friction.

Louis couldn't help himself, and a smug smile appeared on his face. His boyfriend was so, so desperate.

“Babe, I didn't fly across the whole of America and the Atlantic Ocean to just fuck you. That wouldn't be decent,” he answered playfully, aware that this would drive Harry crazy.

And he wasn't wrong, because Harry rolled his eyes excessively and impatiently, “I don't know when we've had anything in common with decency, but if you don't do something in a minute, I'll do it by myself,” he told him with a vexed voice, running his hands across Louis' legs till they reached his bum and then he slid his underpants down.

“Mr. Styles, you're very greedy,” Louis smirked, when Harry was helping him to get undressed.

“I have no clue if it's possible to not be greedy, when I have such a treasure only for me,” Harry said without any hesitation.

Louis froze for a couple seconds and gazed at Harry with a glimmer in his eyes. Harry thought that Louis was a treasure. Louis couldn't help himself and he teared up, but he hoped his boyfriend didn't notice it, since the only source of light in the room was two candles standing next to the bed. Suddenly, he felt a massive, inner need to thank Harry for those magic words, which had hit him so heavily.

He took off Harry's underwear and threw it on the floor. When they got rid of all the textile boundaries that had been dividing them before, Louis tilted his head toward Harry, who was lying open and ready for him. Their hips finally met, the contact of delicate skin making them gasp. Harry put his legs around Louis' waist. Louis’ thumb was rubbing with the thumb the love bite he had made before. They pressed their lips to each other’s, and Harry opened his mouth in invitation.

Louis wanted to gift Harry with all his love, but it was impossible. The extent of his feelings was uncountable. Harry's lips were so unrealistically velvet and sweet that Louis would never be satisfied with that taste. Harry kissed back, involving all his emotions, and massaged Louis' milky back with his fingertips. The cold rings intensified the experience on his hot skin, and Louis didn't want Harry to stop. It might have taken a couple minutes or maybe ages, but finally Harry whispered millimeters from Louis' thirsty lips, trying to catch his breath, “Lou, I wanna feel you as close as possible.”

“Whatever you want, baby.”

Louis allowed himself to taste Harry's lips one more time, then he moved away and turned around to the bedside table. He started looking for a little bottle in the drawers, but couldn't find it. In the meantime, Harry was lying in front of him, hungry for touch. He was observing Louis who swore underneath his breath, as he got annoyed. All Harry wanted was to discharge the tension, but when he saw that Louis was running out of patience, he rolled his eyes, got up and reached into the nightstand. He found the lube immediately and gave it to Louis with a triumphant smirk on his face, while his boyfriend seemed to be a little bit offended.

“You're welcome,” Harry said smugly, when their fingers met.

“What would I do without you,” Louis admitted his defeat, leaving a kiss on Harry's arm because that was the fact - he sucked at being organized, in contrast to his boyfriend.

Harry went on his knees and leant against Louis’ shoulders, communicating that he was ready. The blue-eyed boy, when he saw how impatient Harry was, took the lube and moistened his fingers. He kissed a track along Harry's spine while opening him up.

“Lou, that's okay. I'm ready. I wanna feel you so much.”

After he made sure he wouldn't hurt Harry, he was about to enter him, but the boy under him spoke. “Babe, I wanna see your face.”

“Come here,” Louis answered without hesitation, pulling Harry up.

When their eyes met, he lay down under Harry and opened his arms and legs, inviting him closer.

A flash of insecurity appeared on Harry's face, when he got what Louis meant.

“Are you sure you want it this way?” he hesitated. “We can do it as usual...”

Louis sighed loudly because he was so horny and he just wanted to start the game.

“I wanna see your beautiful face as you get lost in the feeling and everything else stops mattering. For fuck's sake, come to me!”

He pulled at Harry's arms and made him plant them above his hips. Their hands met in a strong grip, so they wove their fingers together. They were staring at each other with admiration, as their bodies molded together. Such an intense experience made them shut their eyes tight. After some time, when they got used to this feeling, Harry surged forward and pressed his wet lips to Louis’. He kissed back willingly, touching his love's smooth skin, as they started moving.

Yes, that was what they wanted so much. Their bodies became one and the whole rest of the world didn't matter. They were swinging together, as the anchor combined with the rope and the compass led the ship home.

The tension was increasing, what meant that the culmination was about to come.

Harry mumbled between his gasps, “Lou... I'm...”

“Come on, babe. Do it for me,” Louis answered quickly with a deep voice.

Harry needed a few more thrusts to lose control, and then he came, tearing up and with his face pressed to his boy's sweaty chest. Right away Louis joined him, swearing under his breath, as he was getting lost in the delight that Harry gave him.

The only audible thing in the silent room was the sound of sharp intakes of air. Louis and Harry were lying still, wrapped around each other. Their chests were molded together, so they could feel how fast their hearts were beating. Harry set his head above Louis' collarbone, as Louis massaged his scruff. Some messy curls slid down Harry's forehead, and his skin became peachy pink with a golden shimmer from the smoldering candles. 

A blush Orgasm by Nars wasn't a coincidence, for sure. The producers must have been inspired by Harry's cheeks.

“You look so beautiful,” Louis whispered, when he saw a blissful smile on face of the boy in his arms.

Harry's eyelids seemed to be too heavy for him to look up, so he answered, purring quietly. The corners of his mouth went up, and as a result, a cute dimple popped up on his left cheek.

Louis wasn't able to hold himself back and he grabbed Harry's warm hand and gifted every single knuckle a soft kiss. The curly-headed one was drifting off, when he said one last sentence:

“It's good to be home.”

 

***

 

Then he opened his eyes.

The first sunbeams were breaking through the clouds faintly, creating bright streaks on the windowpanes. The candles on the nightstand had burned out, but their smell was still in the air. There was a horrific calmness in the room and Harry was scared of turning his head to the right because he didn't want to confirm his hunch. After taking a few deep breaths he finally took a risk and looked at the other side of the bed. To his horror, there was nobody beside him. The bed sheets were untouched, and so was the pillow. Harry grabbed the pillowcase and sniffed it, hoping to find Louis' scent. Unfortunately, it smelled like chamomile fabric softener, which at this moment, was the worst possible information. Harry, eyes wet, took the pillow and threw it across the whole bedroom. Consequently it hit the cupboard full of photos and one of the frames crashed onto the hard floor, creating a loud bang. Harry ran his fingers through his messy hair and sat on the bed, covering his face with his big hands. He couldn't believe his own imagination had played with him. He couldn't believe his dream had disappeared like a soap bubble.

He took a deep breath and when he calmed down, he remembered about the phone.

He grabbed it, hoping he would see a message on the screen or at least a missed call. Unluckily, it didn't happen. Louis was still missing, and Harry had no clue what to do. He considered calling Lottie, because she was one of the people who knew Louis the best.

This situation wasn't normal. Louis never disappeared without a purpose.

Harry got up and the cold, morning air hit his feverish body. He saw the frame that had been crushed on the floor before. He took it and looked at the photo. It had been taken in Brazil by the hotel pool. Louis was hugging Harry and kissing him on the cheek while Harry giggled.

Harry sighed sadly, as he put the damaged frame back on the shelf.

“Louis, where are you?” he whispered to himself, rubbing the photograph with his fingertips.

He went downstairs, his face melancholy. The sun was rising higher and higher, so the living room was full of the sunshine. But everything was still untouched. The bag, which Harry had dumped next to the sofa, looked totally the same, as did the CDs and the notebook on the table.

Harry went straight to the kitchen to drink some water, when he heard an unexpected sound.

The door lock.

The noise of the key being turned in the lock seemed unmistakable in the overwhelming silence. The door opened and a dainty person came in. Harry froze, and after couple seconds, he turned around. When he saw who was standing in front of him, with a grin on his face, he yelled because of the shock:

“Louis?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed the fic. :)
> 
> You can also reblog the post on [MY TUMBLR](https://missnothing22loveslarry.tumblr.com/post/171518001979/homeless-author-missnothing22-fandom-one)


End file.
